Love, Hate, and Lies at Degrassi
by Gabby321
Summary: What will happen when Gabrielle Fitzgerald is the newest member of Degrassi's student body? She is the cousin of Fitz, the bully, and what will happen when she and Eli Goldsworthy fall in love? What will Clare do? It's gonna be intense. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Green Eyes Make Me Melt

**Hello to everyone reading my newest story! This is my second story on my account, but my very first Degrassi: The Next Generation story. It's going to take place in Season 10, and hopefully you guys will like it. It's going to have drama and romance. It'll be really intense, and I will update frequently if you guys enjoy the story. So read, comment, and review! **

Love, Hate, and Lies at Degrassi

Chapter 1: Green Eyes Make Me Melt

I was awakened by the sound of the movers' van loading up all of the boxes. My family and I were moving today, and at the moment, I was not at all happy about it. I was going to have to leave behind my friends, my school, and everything I'd ever loved in Los Angeles.

When I got up out of bed, I heard footsteps coming towards my room. "Gabrielle, honey, are you awake?" Mom asked.

"No, Mom, I'm still asleep, and I don't plan on waking up for a while." I said sarcastically.

She looked at me disapprovingly but jokingly and replied with, "Just get ready. We're going to get going in about two hours."

I groaned and headed to the bathroom so I could do my morning routine. I brushed my teeth, cleaned my pale, white face, and did a natural look with my makeup that still made my hazel eyes pop. Then, after I brushed my long, wavy, brown hair, I just put it up in a high ponytail because all I'd be doing for today at least is sitting on the plane.

"Gabrielle, are you almost ready?" Mom asked. "We're leaving soon!"

I looked at my clock and it read 10:23 A.M., which was an hour and forty-five minutes after I woke up. "Shit." I muttered to myself. The time went by so frickin quickly! I didn't even realize that I took so long, so I just put on a Coldplay t-shirt, some dark blue skinny jeans, and my flip flops. "I'm coming, Mom!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

When I got downstairs, the rest of my family was waiting in the car and the moving van had already left. "Gabrielle, come on! Our plane leaves in two hours!" my dad yelled from the car.

I got to the car, and to my surprise, my stupid brother and sister were trying to make _me_ sit in the middle. Hell, no. "Mom, can you make Mandy scoot over? I am _not _sitting in between her and Joe." I asked. Mandy was my little sister and Joe was my younger brother. And God I hated them.

"Amanda, scoot over. You're not the one that has to go to school tomorrow, knowing no one." My mom told her.

"But Gabrielle knows Mark. He'll help her make friends." Mandy argued. I rolled my eyes. Mark a.k.a. Fitz hated me, even though we were cousins.

"Mom, where are we even moving to?" I asked.

"We're moving to Canada, stupid." Joe insulted.

"I know _that_, genius. But what city?"

"Toronto. We're going to be living right by your school." Dad said. "Oh, and by the way, I'm starting the car now, if you like it or not."

My dad revved the engine, and we went on our way to the airport.

"Dad, what school are Joe and I even going to?" Mandy asked. Mandy and Joe were fraternal twins and they were both eleven.

"You guys will be the newest sixth graders at Don Mills Middle School." Dad replied.

"So how come I had to sit in the middle when Joe and I won't know anyone either?" Mandy asked annoyingly.

"Stop being such a brat, Mandy! I have to go to high school, knowing no one but Fitz, and as you can see, he's not really a person that people like!" I shouted unexpectedly. "I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous, that's all. Going to a new school stresses me out, especially since I don't even know where I'm going." I hinted.

"Oh, Gabrielle, I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you where you're going to high school!" My mom said embarrassedly. "It's a place called Degrassi Community School. I'm sure you'll love it."

"I hope so." I replied to myself. And then there was silence.

"It looks like we're at the airport already." Dad said, breaking the silence. He stopped the engine, and we got out of the car. Everyone started walking, but I stayed behind for a minute. "Gabrielle, are you coming?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." I replied. "I just want to remember _everything_ about L.A."

After I stood there for a few minutes, I ran after my parents, and we walked into the airport. Since our furniture and our belongings were on their way to the house, we just had to check in and go through security.

Then finally we got on our plane and headed off to Toronto.

When our plane arrived in Toronto, it was almost 9:00 P.M., and I had school tomorrow, so when the moving van dropped off our car, we went straight home.

"Mom, what's the date today?" Mandy asked while we were driving.

"November 23. Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I just wanted to remind Gabrielle that she's going to a new school in the middle of the school year and that it'll be even harder to make friends. Not like she'll have any though, anyway."

"Thanks, Mandy. I'm so glad that you love me so much." I said bitterly.

She smiled evilly at me and then started whispering to Joe. It was probably about me, but I was so used to it now I didn't even care anymore. "Don't listen to her, Gabrielle. I'm sure you'll do great tomorrow." My mom reassured me.

I smiled and nodded at my mom, but then I noticed that the car was approaching a big, red, brick building. "Is this our house?" I asked hopefully.

"It is indeed." Dad replied. "And it looks like the movers have already set up most of our furniture."

"Cool. I didn't even know that movers did that." I said.

"I paid them a _little_ extra." My dad said as he rubbed his thumb and index finger together, intending that he gave the movers cash.

"Nice." I laughed. Then I turned to look at Mom. "Mom, what time does school start tomorrow?"

"8:00 A.M. Oh yeah, and your Aunt Vanessa wants to take you to school. She said that Mark is gonna introduce you to some people."

"Fitz isn't gonna introduce me to people, Mom! People will hate me if they know I'm related to him." I argued.

"Just give him a chance, Gabrielle. You haven't seen him in three years. Maybe he's changed."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine."

"Be ready at 7:30, okay?" Mom asked and I nodded. "Now go off to bed. You can't be tired for first impression day. Your bedroom is the first door on the right. Everything is already in there."

I smiled at my mom, went inside the house, and walked upstairs to my room. Then I did my night routine, put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and went to bed.

The next morning, my mom came in my room and woke me up at 5:30 A.M., but I didn't object because I was greeted with pancakes in bed. Hell, yes!

After I ate my breakfast, I got out of bed and went and took a shower. When I was turning off the shower, I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Gabrielle, honey?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, Mom? Hold on a sec." I replied.

"Oh, you don't have to get out yet. I was just wondering if I could help you do your hair."

"Umm….sure." I said.

"Awesome!" She paused. "Come in your room in five minutes."

"'Kay." I replied. So I stepped out of the shower, put a purple towel around me, towel dried my hair, and walked back into my room.

My mom had the blow dryer, the curling iron, and the straightener laid out on my bed. Thankfully, my mom was a professional hair stylist, so whenever she wanted to do my hair, I never had a problem with it.

"So? What do you want me to do with your hair?" she asked.

"Hmmm." I paused and thought. "I think this time I'm putting my trust… and my hair in your hands." I smiled. "So you can do whatever you want with it."

"Yay!" My mom said ecstatically. "It'll be a surprise then."

I nodded and closed my eyes while my mom started on my hair. The only hints I got though were the sound of the blow dryer drying and the clamping down of one of the irons.

After twenty minutes, my mom said "Voila! You're all done. Go look in the mirror!"

So I walked over to my vanity and was in awe of how pretty my hair looked. Usually, I just put it up in a ponytail, but I liked this _way _better. My long, thick, brown hair was pin-straight with volume, parted on the left, and my bangs were swept to the side. "Oh my God, Mom, I love it!" I played with my hair. "It's so…bouncy…and soft."

"Well, I'm glad. Now maybe I'll have an excuse to do your hair _every _morning."

"I'd love that." I said and I smiled. "What time is it?"

"Um…" my mom looked at her watch. "7:20."

"Shit. I have to finish getting ready."

"Do you need help with your makeup?" Mom asked.

"Um, no I'll just do it myself. I'll make it quick and simple." I said and then rushed back to the bathroom. I got out my makeup bag, and set everything out. First I put foundation and powder on, then dark brown eye liner, black mascara, and some brown eye shadow. And then finally, some sheer lip gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Perfect."

Then I ran back to my room and picked out what I was going to wear. I pulled out and tried on a bunch of clothes, but finally decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a purple v-neck, and some wedge sandals. I picked up my backpack and ran downstairs. "Mom, I'm ready! Is Aunt Vanessa here?" I asked loudly.

"Yeah, she and Mark are waiting outside for you." My mom looked at me. "You look great, honey. Have an awesome day at school."

"Thanks, Mom." I gave her a hug. "Degrassi here I come."

I walked outside the front door, and my Aunt Vanessa was waiting inside her black pick-up truck. Fitz was sitting in the back with his window rolled down. "Hey, Gabrielle!" Aunt Vanessa greeted. She got out of the car and hugged me.

"Oh, hey, Aunt Vanessa." I replied back.

"You ready to get going?" she asked.

I nodded and said, "Um, so where do I sit?"

She said, "You can go sit next to Mark in the back. I think he's really excited to see you."

"Okay." _Oh joy. _I thought. So I walked over to the other side of the truck and sat next to Fitz. All he did was stare out the window. I tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, hey, Fitz." I said.

"Hey." He replied, but didn't look up. And then there was silence.

"So…" I said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Um, you…look good." Fitz said awkwardly to me, finally looking up.

"Thanks, you too." I told him. "So, how is Degrassi?" He looked confused. "I mean, is it a fun school?"

He nodded. "For people like you it always is."

"People like me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know…" he stopped.

"I know what, Fitz?"

"You know…hot people."

"Um, okay. Thanks." I replied. _Eww._ I thought. _That's not weird at all. My cousin just told me I was hot? That's…ugh! But maybe that means some other guys will think that too._

"Umm, so I guess we'd better be on our way." Aunt Vanessa said awkwardly. I guess she heard Fitz's and I's conversation.

On the way to school, I rolled down the window and looked out it. It really was relaxing and it helped me get my mind off of things.

When we reached Degrassi's parking lot, there were a lot of people just hanging out. The first people I saw were two girls. One had short, red hair and the other had long black hair. Then, I saw a Barbie-looking girl holding hands with probably her boyfriend in a football uniform. Finally, I saw a cute guy with short, brown hair, who was wearing a shirt that said Torres on the back, so I figured that was his last name.

Then, as Aunt Vanessa was parking, as I was looking out the window, I saw a guy in a hearse drive up. He had kind of long, dark hair and piercing green eyes. They made me melt. At first, I don't think he saw me, but then, he looked out of his rolled down window and winked at me. I grinned and so did he, but it wasn't a normal grin. It was a crooked grin…a hot crooked grin.

"Who's that?" I asked Fitz.

"Who's who?"

"The guy in the hearse." I replied.

"Oh, that's Eli Goldsworthy. He's the bastard that got me arrested. He's a bad guy. I suggest you stay away from him."

_Ooh, a bad boy. And he doesn't like Fitz either. He's my type of guy._ I didn't say anything after that. Aunt Vanessa stopped the car, and said "Okay, see you guys later."

I started getting out of the car, but then Aunt Vanessa asked, "Gabrielle, do you need a ride home?"

"I'll call you if I do." Then I got my backpack out and closed the door of the truck.

I got out my schedule, and went on my way to the front office. As I was walking, I wasn't paying attention, and I collided with a familiar face.

It was Eli. Eli Goldsworthy. We both fell backwards. "Oh my God, I am _so _sorry. It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention. Oh, my God, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

He got up and held his hand out to help me up. "Don't worry about it. I probably would've done the same thing. New school, new schedule, new crushes." He said and I smiled. New crushes? Does that mean he likes me too? "I'm Eli Goldsworthy." He told me and held his hand out.

"Gabrielle Fitzgerald." I replied and shook his hand.

"Are you related to Fitz?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's my cousin. And he told me about what you did to him."

He looked apologetic. "I was just really angry. I've regretted it ever since…"

I stopped him. "Don't be sorry, Eli. I hate Fitz. He deserved it, and you're a real man for standing up to him."

He grinned his crooked grin and looked at the ground like he was embarrassed and flattered at the same time. "Thanks. So what grade are you in?"

"Ten. You?" I replied.

"Eleven." He said. _Awesome. I could be dating an older guy!_

"What time do you have lunch?" I asked.

"12:30. You?"

"Me too!"

I looked at my phone. "Well, I really should get going. I have to um…" I got lost in his deep, warm, green, heartfelt…okay I need to stop describing… eyes. "I have to um…get to first hour." I smiled at him.

"Okay." He said and then kissed my hand.

I couldn't stop grinning. "Um…so I'll see you at lunch?"

"Is that a promise, Gabrielle?" he asked.

"Yeah." He grinned at me. "Yeah it is, Eli."

He nodded at me and I headed off to class.


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe School Isn't So Boring

**Hey to everyone reading this sentence! Thank you guys so much for reading my newest story! I've decided to post another chapter since you guys responded so well to my last chapter. Half of this chapter is going to be in Eli's POV and it's mainly gonna be about Gabrielle's first day and the intro of what goes on after school. It's gonna be really intense! Thanks again guys! You are my inspiration and so is Eli of course****. Read and review!**

Chapter 2: Maybe School Isn't So Boring

**Eli's POV**

It made me feel empty to watch her walk away. No other girl had ever had that effect on me. I usually didn't care when girls flirted with me but she was so…what's the word?...perfect. She was…different…in a great way. All I knew was that I couldn't wait for lunch. I just wanted to see her again. I wanted to look into her deep, hazel eyes again.

I walked back to my hearse to get my backpack for first hour, but right when I took it out, the warning bell rang. "Shit." I muttered to myself. I slung my backpack over my shoulders, locked my car, and ran to class.

First period was English. When I finally got to class, I sat down quietly at my desk so hopefully Mrs. Dawes wouldn't notice I came in late. After all, her back _was_ turned. "Hello, Mr. Goldsworthy, looks like you finally came to join us." She said.

"Damn it." I muttered to myself. "Sorry, Mrs. Dawes, it won't happen again. I promise. I was just caught up in something."

"No excuses, Mr. Goldsworthy." She glared at me. "Now class, let's continue. Get out your essays and discuss them with your English partners."

Clare was my English partner. She thinks I have a thing for her, but I really don't. Never did. I never really had a thing for _any _girl, until I met Gabrielle. "Hey, Eli." Clare greeted as she tapped me on the shoulder. "So, how come you were late?"

"Oh, no reason, I was just walking too slow, I guess." I lied.

"Oh." She looked disappointed.

"Aren't we supposed to read each others' essays?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She said as she pulled her paper out of her backpack. "It kind of sucks, so don't make fun of me, okay?"

I nodded and started reading the paper. It was a book report of Romeo and Juliet, and all it did was remind me of Gabrielle, well besides the dying part. We were from two different worlds, her family probably hates me after what I did to Fitz, and we're in love. Well, maybe not in love _yet_, but I like her and I'm pretty sure she likes me back. "Your paper's good." I said.

"Really? You can tell me the truth, it's okay." She replied.

"No, I'm serious. It actually _is_ well-written." I said, looking at the clock. The bell would ring any second now. I just wanted to get out of class.

"What about your essay?" Clare asked me.

"Um…it's in my backpack." I started to get it out slowly, knowing that the bell was going to ring. _Ding Ding._ "Finally!" I almost yelled as I got up and rushed out the door.

"Wait, Eli. What about your paper?" Clare asked.

"You can read it tomorrow." I said, scanning the halls for Gabrielle. But as I walked to my locker, I saw her surrounded by a group of guys. "Gabrielle!" I called.

She stood up on her tiptoes, smiled her adorable smile, and motioned for the guys around her to move. She waved at me and yelled, "Eli!" Then she ran over to me.

"So, where are you headed to next?" I asked her.

"Geometry." She said. "What about you?"

"I have Chemistry. Can I walk you to class?"

"I don't want you to be late because of me, Eli. But thanks for asking."

"You _are _a new student, Gabrielle. You can just say that I was showing you where your class was." I grinned at her.

"Okay, I guess I can't pass _that_ up." She said flirtily. "But isn't that all you would be doing?"

"Huh?" I was confused.

"All you would be doing is showing me where my class was, so we're not technically lying." She grinned at me.

"Unless you want to do something _else_." I suggested.

"Hmmm." She looked down at the ground. "What are the other options?"

"Maybe some of this." I said as I pushed her up against the lockers.

**Gabrielle's POV**

Eli had me trapped. I couldn't get out of his grip even if I tried. He was too strong. I was pushed up against the lockers, his hands by both sides of my head.

"Eli, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to kiss you." He smiled. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, I just met you like an hour ago. Trust me, Eli. I really want to kiss you right now, but it kind of goes against my morals."

"How? It's not like…" I put my finger to his lips.

"I want to go on a first date first." I smiled at him. "So it's more romantic."

He dropped his hands and stepped back a bit. "I think I can arrange that." He smirked. "How about after school?"

"Sounds good." I said as he pulled me into his arms. "Eli, I think we should be getting to class."

"But…" He stopped as I kissed him on the cheek.

I grinned and stepped back. "See you at lunch!" I told him while I blew him a kiss.

"Can't wait." He pretended to catch the air kiss and put it on his cheek. As I ran off to class, Eli didn't follow. He just leaned on the lockers, probably remembering the Kodak moments that just happened and letting them sink in. He touched his lip gloss stained cheek and smiled.

**Eli's POV**

After about twenty minutes of leaning on lockers, thinking of Gabrielle, I went to second period. Even though I had missed most of it, I figured that being tardy is better than being absent. But all I cared about was what had just happened. I couldn't wait until lunch.

Fifth period finally ended, which meant it was time for lunch. I almost ran out of the classroom, trying to make my way to the cafeteria. As I was running though, I ran into Adam, one of my best friends. "Hey, Eli." He said. "What's with the rush? Are you _that _hungry?"

"Adam," I said, out of breath. "I need to go. There's this girl. I need to get to the cafeteria. _Now_."

"What? A girl, Eli? Why didn't you tell…" Adam tried to say, but I was gone before the words came out. "You better tell me everything, Goldsworthy!" He yelled from across the hallway.

I looked back at Adam, nodded, and kept going on my way.

When I finally got to the cafeteria, Gabrielle was sitting at a table in one of the back corners by herself. So I decided to play a prank on her. I walked up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders so she would jump. "Boo." I said with a smirk, and surprisingly, she almost fell off the bench.

"Damn it, Eli. You scared the crap out of me." Gabrielle said with a smile.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I said, trying to sound gentlemanly.

"Hmmm, I'm gonna have to think about _that._" She said sarcastically. Then she patted the spot next to her, and I walked over and sat down.

I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder. "Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" I asked.

"Eli, I'm not _that_ easy. You're gonna have to wait for our date before I agree to kiss you."

"No, Gabrielle, I'm serious." I focused on her eyes. Her deep greenish-blue eyes.

"Oh, _really_?" she asked as she moved closer to me. "You're the first guy that's ever told me that before." She moved even closer. Our faces were only millimeters apart. We were so close that our noses touched. "Maybe I'll have to reconsider waiting until tonight." She grinned flirtily.

She inched even closer to me on the bench and starting playing with my hair. Our lips were barely two centimeters apart. I held her face in my hands and she grabbed my waist. We repositioned our faces, and our lips just barely met each other.

"Hey, Eli. Can I sit with you guys?" It was Clare. Gabrielle scooted away from me on the bench, looked down at the table, and played with her hair embarrassedly. God, I hated Clare right now. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" she asked timidly.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it." Gabrielle answered for me. "I was just leaving, actually. I have to go get something from my locker." She said as she got up from the table and started walking.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"But Eli, I'm supposed to read your essay for English." Clare butted in.

"It's okay, Eli. Just stay with her. You guys have reading to do." Gabrielle said disappointedly.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded and started walking to her locker. She looked back at me and mouthed 'See You Later. Text Me.' I smiled at her and told her 'It'll Be All I'm Thinking About.'

She started walking, looked back and waved, and then kept on walking down the hall. I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore. God, I hate you for this, Clare. "So, what was that about, Eli?" Clare asked.

"Nothing you need to know." I glared at her. "Let's just get to work… so we can get it over with."

**Gabrielle's POV**

As I walked to my locker, all I could think about was what could've happened…what _would've _happened if that girl hadn't just interrupted it. Eli and I were perfect for each other. I could just feel it.

The hallways were cold and dark as I made my way to my locker. They were empty, but as I walked, I kept getting the feeling that I wasn't alone. "Hello?" I called out. There was no response, only silence. But then suddenly, I heard a noise. But it wasn't like any normal noise; it was the sound of shuffling feet.

I turned around and scanned the whole hallway, but still no one was in sight. "Hello?" I called out again. "Is anyone there?" Still no answer.

Then as I turned back around, I heard footsteps again. "Looking for someone?" the person finally asked as they tapped on my shoulder.

I spun back around and the person in front of me was not the person I wanted to see, but I _had _seen him before today. "Um, no. Just trying to find my locker." I replied.

"Do you need some help? I've had almost a semester to get used to Degrassi."

"Sure, that would help a lot." I smiled.

The person held their hand out to me. "I'm Drew. Drew Torres." He said to me.

"Gabrielle Fitzgerald." I said as I shook his hand.

"Yeah, I've seen you around. You're related to Fitz, right?"

"Don't remind me. You can't choose your family." I chuckled.

"Yeah, that's completely true." Drew smiled. "You guys seem like total opposites. I mean, you're nice, funny…cute."

"Um, thanks." I said flattered but uncomfortably. "So, uh, I guess I should be getting to my locker now."

"Where is it at? I'll help you find it."

"No, that's okay." I changed my mind. "If I don't find it by myself, I'll never remember where it is." I smiled and started walking. "I'll see you later."

"If you ever need anything, Gabrielle, know you can come to me."

"'Kay, thanks, Drew." _Weird much?_ I looked back, waved, and kept on walking to my locker.

When I finally found it, the warning bell for sixth period rang. "Seriously?" I muttered to myself. So I ran to my locker, opened it, got out my books, locked it back up, and started running to class. Government was literally on the other side of the school. "God, I am so screwed."

"Not for long!" I heard someone say. "Eli, to the rescue!" he said as he came up behind me and hugged me.

"You are such a nerd sometimes." I replied jokingly as I hugged him back.

"And that's exactly why you're drawn to me." He smiled.

"Oh my God, how did you know?" I laughed.

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Need help getting to class?"

"Hell, yes. I don't know what I'd do without you." He put his arm around me and we started walking. I again laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about what happened at lunch, Gabby."

"Don't worry about it." I smiled. "I get it, she likes you, there's really nothing you can do about it."

"Yes there is." He stopped walking. "I'm gonna tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"The truth." He looked into my eyes. "That I like someone else, and that she needs to back off."

"Eli, you can't. It might hurt her."

"But…" I stopped him.

"Just give her some time. Maybe she'll get the idea and move on."

"Fine. I'll give her a week. But if she hasn't stopped in a week, I'm going to tell her."

"Okay." I said. "We have a deal." We shook hands like people do when they agree on something, and kept on walking.

It made us like ten minutes late, but we finally found my Government class. "I'll, uh, see you later, Eli." I started to open the door, but he stopped me.

"Gabby, wait." He looked into my eyes again. "I was just wondering about lunch again."

"Eli, don't worry about it."

"No, I mean, if Clare _hadn't _interrupted us, would we have kissed?"

I looked at the ground. "Um, I don't know." I brought my eyes up to his face. "Probably." I smiled at him. "Why?"

"Just wondering." He smirked. "I was just wondering."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Eli, what are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing." He said, obviously hiding something. "If I don't see you before tonight, see you tonight. I'll text you the details." He smirked again.

"Okay." I said, now curious of what he was going to do. Eli started walking back to his class and I just stood and stared for a second. Then finally, I walked into Government. All I knew, though, was that Eli Goldsworthy was a mystery, and I liked that.

**Eli's POV**

Sixth and seventh period were finally over, and that meant the school day was too. I was so excited for tonight. And what made me even more excited was that Gabrielle had no idea what I was going to do.

I ran out of the school as fast as I could, and when I got to the parking lot, I sped to my hearse. I quickly got in, and revved the engine. I started backing out until I heard someone call my name. "Eli!" I heard her yell. I looked back and saw that it was the person I wanted to see.

I rolled down my window and said, "Hey, Gabby."

She waved. "Um, I was wondering if you could give me a ride home." She said and then asked her adorable "Please?"

"You know that I'm not going to give you any hints, right?" She nodded. "I just think it would be more special if we didn't see each other until our date. I mean, I think it'd make it more romantic."

"Okay then." She said disappointedly. "I just thought we could spend some more time before our date, but that's fine." She stuck her bottom lip out and pouted.

"Get in the car." I gave in. She was too cute to say no to.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I nodded. "If you don't want…"

I stopped her. "Get in the car." I repeated with a smirk.

"Okay." Gabrielle said as she finally opened the passenger door of my hearse and sat down.

"I can just walk." She started to open the door back up, but I stopped her.

"Gabrielle, the more time I get to spend with you the happier I get."

"But you just said…" I put my finger to her lips like she did to me earlier today.

"You stole my move." She said jokingly.

"That was my intention." I smirked again. "Now buckle up. I have to get our date set up."

Gabrielle finally sat down willingly and buckled her seatbelt. I buckled mine too and re-revved the engine. Then we started driving. "What's that smell?" Gabrielle asked as she looked around the hearse. I looked at her confusedly. "It smells like….It smells like death." She replied with a chuckle.

"Ha-ha-ha." I said sarcastically. "What did the car ever do to you?" I laughed at myself.

"Oh, nothing." She replied deviously. "But its driver stole my move." She flirtily pouted.

And then there was silence. "So…" I said, trying to break the quietness.

"So you're really not gonna give me _any _hints?" She asked.

I shook my head. "It's all a surprise."

"God, this is gonna be the worst three hours of my life!" She put her head in her hands but then lifted it back up and smiled at me.

Then, to my disappointment, we arrived at Gabrielle's house. "We're here already?" She asked. "Damn it. Now I have to wait three hours until I see you again."

"Don't worry. I'll text you every second." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks, Eli. Thanks for everything." She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door of the hearse. "I'll see you in three hours." She said as she got up, closed the door, and started walking to her house.

"Can't wait." I said and then she blew me a kiss. I waited and made sure she got inside her house and then waved as she went inside. And so I started my hearse back up so I could set up the beginning of possibly the best time of my life.

I know we've only known each other for less than a day, but I can already sense it. We could be a great couple…as long as nothing or no one gets in the way.

**So…did you like it? Thanks so much for reading it this chapter! Sorry it took me almost a week and a half to update though. School just started back up and I've been really busy, so I'll probably have about an update a week…or maybe even sooner…! Yay! So the next chapter will mainly be about Gabby and Eli's date. More intensity! Oh, and Microsoft Word told me that flirtily is not a word, but I think that it is. **

**So if you think flirtily is a word, comment and review! Maybe we could start a revolution and put it in the dictionary! Who knows, it's possible right? **

**Comment, Comment, Comment! Review, Review, Review! Comment and Review if you love Degrassi!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Date Like No Other

**Hey again! Thank you guys so much again for reading my story. I am so happy about all the visitors, favorites, reviews, and alerts I've gotten in just a matter of two weeks for this story. So I am going to keep thanking and thanking every chapter, so you'd better get used to it. :D So this chapter is going to be so intense! It's about Gabrielle and Eli's first date! Yay! And you're not going to expect anything that is going to happen. It will shock you! LOL. And also, I'm making a contest. Details will be at the end of the chapter. Comment and Review!**

Chapter 3: A Date Like No Other

**Eli's POV**

When I drove away from her house, my mind went blank. I had absolutely no idea what I was going to plan for Gabrielle and I's date. I mean, we couldn't go to _my _house. It was too small, cluttered, and she'd probably find it disturbing. And it's not like I had a bunch of money hid somewhere to make reservations at an expensive restaurant. I thought about it for a while and I finally decided that I would have to improvise.

So I called up the person I thought would help me think of some ideas. I dialed the number and all it did was ring. And ring…and ring. "Damn it, Adam." I muttered under my breath. Adam told me that he had a lot of experience impressing girls, although this was before he told me his secret. That's probably how he would know.

Then since Adam was so much help, I decided that Google was the only other option I had. But then I remembered that I was still in my car. So I drove back to my house as fast as the speed limit would allow, and surprisingly, I got there pretty quickly.

When I arrived at my house, I turned off my car, got out and locked it. Then I ran inside the house so I could get to my room as quickly as possible.

My room looked different though. There was something missing, something wasn't right. I looked around my whole room, throwing things everywhere. And then I finally realized what was wrong.

"Dad!" I screamed as I ran back down the stairs. He was probably in the living room, watching ESPN, drinking. Because it wasn't like he worked.

"What?" he replied lifelessly as I reached the TV room. I walked over to the couch where he was sitting. He looked up at me.

"Where's my picture?" I asked.

"What…picture…Eli? I…don't…know what…you're talking about." He stuttered.

"The picture of you, me, and Mom." I glared at him. "You know, the one that was by my bed?"

"No…I don't….Eli. I don't…know."

Then I saw the five empty bottles of beer on the coffee table. I was right. "Dad, are you drunk?"

"Why…do you…even care?"

"Because you're my dad, and you're the only person I have left. And that damn picture was the only thing I had left of Mom after she left us! It was important to me." I almost yelled. He didn't even look at me. He just kept drinking…and drinking. "Fine, Dad. Screw it."

So I ran back up to my room so I could search for date ideas because I was _not _going to let my father ruin this night for me.

I took my laptop out of my closet and turned it on. After it booted up, I got on the internet and typed in . The top search for today was something pointless again, like it always was. Then I typed in 'romantic date ideas' and pressed enter.

I was surprised at all the results that came up. There were restaurants, galleries, movies; anything that you could imagine. And that was when I found it. When I found the perfect date idea.

**Gabrielle's POV**

I lay on top of my bed, thinking about all the things Eli and I would be doing in two hours. Our date was going to be perfect. I could just feel it.

When I got up off my bed, I went over to my closet and started looking for what I would wear. A nice dress would be too formal, and jeans would be too casual. I suck at these things.

Suddenly, I heard a noise. My phone was vibrating on my dresser, so I went over and picked it up. Thinking it was Eli, I flipped it open as fast as I could. Only it was not Eli; but it _was_ someone I wanted to see just as much.

"Oh my God, Gabrielle, hey!" my best friend Lanie screamed through the phone. She still lived in Los Angeles and she was really the only thing I missed there.

"Lanie? Oh my God, I've missed you so much!"

"Well, I'd hope so. We _have _been best friends for ten years."

"You know I'd never _not _miss you." She laughed through the phone. "So, what L.A. drama have I missed so far?" I asked.

"Gabby, you've only been gone for two days."

"I know, Lanie, but it's L.A. Even if I'd only been gone for five minutes, I still would've missed something."

"Well, um…there was this one thing. But you probably don't want to know about it."

"It's okay, Lanie. You can tell me. Nothing in L.A. applies to me anymore. I can't get hurt."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Well, Josh is dating Janelle now."

"So, how would that upset me? I broke up with him a week before we left."

"Well, he said that he'd been dating her for two months now, and that it's their two month anniversary. And that…"

"He was cheating on me?" I asked with hurt in my voice.

"I'm so sorry, Gabby. I hate him for doing this to you."

"No, it's okay. I've already found someone else."

"Oh my God, really? What's his name?" The excitement in Lanie's voice came back.

"Eli." I said. "Eli Goldsworthy."

"Ooh. He sounds hot. Is he?"

"Hell, yes. And he's in grade eleven. I have a date with him tonight."

"I so wish I was with you right now. I miss you so much."

"You know you're welcome to visit any time, right?" There was no answer. "Lanie, you know that right?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I was nodding but then I remembered you couldn't see me."

"And that is why I love you." I laughed. "And I was wondering if you could help me find something to wear. You know, for my date tonight?"

"Yeah of course I will, Gabby. You're my best friend." There was silence. "So how are we gonna do this? I can't see your clothes through the phone."

"We can switch to Skype if that's okay with you."

"Okay, meet you there." I hung up my phone and rushed to my computer. Lanie's picture was already on the screen.

"Damn Lanie, how did you get to the computer so fast?"

"I _live _on Facebook, Gabby. The computer is always in my lap." I laughed at her.

Then, out of nowhere, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Gabrielle, honey, someone's here to see you." My mom said as she opened the door.

It was my Aunt Vanessa. But why would she be here, wanting to talk to _me_? "Can I come in sweetie?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Call me when you're done." Lanie said through the computer. I nodded and closed my laptop.

Aunt Vanessa walked over and sat on my bed. "Come on over." She said as she patted the spot next to her.

I literally had no idea what was going on. "Okay." I said uncomfortably and sat down.

"I need to talk to you about something. Is that okay?" I nodded. "Well, Mark told me that you were hanging around with that Goldsworthy kid at school today. Is that true?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You know what he did to Mark, right?" I said no because I only vaguely knew. "Well, he framed him. He gave him a fake I.D., got him arrested, and he's the reason Mark has to go to court next month." She looked into my eyes. "He's a really bad kid and I don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't have to worry about me, Aunt Vanessa. We're just friends." I told her. She looked at me like she thought I was lying, even though I was.

"Well, I told your mom to look out for you. I think you should stop hanging around him all together. It'd be for the best." I glared at her.

"Thanks for caring about me." I said unnoticeably bitterly.

"I guess I should get going now. Your uncle and I have a party we must attend." Then she got up off my bed, hugged me, and left the room. But she came back in for a second and said, "Remember what I said, okay?" I nodded, and finally she left for good.

I looked at the clock. It was 5:30 and Eli hadn't even called me yet. And our date was supposed to be at 6:00. So I picked up my phone again and dialed his number. _Ring…Ring…_and he picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Eli, it's me."

"Oh, crap. I forgot to call you about the details. There was a lot of drama at my house."

"It's okay. There was drama to the max here too. And that's what I was calling about."

"What happened?" he asked. "Did something come up?"

"No. I'm coming on the date. No matter what my family says."

"What did they say?" he asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say that we're gonna have to sneak around."

"Huh?"

"Fitz told my aunt that we'd been hanging out at school. And she just came in and told me to stay away from you because you're a 'bad' kid. She said that my mom is watching too. So we're gonna have to keep _us _a secret."

"So Fitz makes everyone think _he's _the good guy and _I'm _the bad guy? And everyone believes him? I don't get it."

"Trust me, Eli. Fitz got what he deserved. And just give my parents some time. I mean, as of now, we just have to take it slow, and keep the PDA to a minimum. And maybe in a few weeks, when my parents see how good of a guy you really are, they'll accept us and we can go public."

"What about tonight? How are you gonna get to the date?"

"It depends. Where is it at?"

"The park by the school. We're having a picnic."

"Oh my God, yay! I love picnics!" I paused. "Oh, sorry, off subject. Um, I can walk, maybe. I mean, I live pretty close to Degrassi. The park couldn't be that far away."

"It's actually a mile from the school. If you walk to the bus stop at Degrassi, I could pick you up and drive us both to the park."

"Okay, that could work. Now the question is: how am I going to get out of the house?"

"Climb out through a window?"

"My parents would know I'm gone. I just have to figure out a way to tell them I'm leaving without them suspecting I'm with you."

"You can tell them you went to a friend's house, or something."

"That's it! That's what I'll do. As long as they don't find out that I haven't made any girlfriends while I've been here so far, it'll work." I laughed.

"Sounds good." Eli chuckled. "See you in half an hour!"

"'Kay, see you later." Then I hung up the phone, and rushed to my closet again.

I was probably just going to have to throw on some jeans and a hoodie, though, so my parents wouldn't know I was going out on a date. So I got out my dark blue skinny jeans, one of my nicer t-shirts, and my Disneyland hoodie because it was my favorite.

I looked at my clock again and it was already 5:45. "Shit." I muttered to myself. I put on my 'date outfit', touched up my makeup, brushed my hair, and started walking downstairs as quietly as possible.

"Gabrielle, honey?" my mom asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going somewhere?"

"One of the girls I met at school today is having a study party at her house and she wanted to know if I could come. Can I?"

"Sure, I'll drive you."

"Oh no, don't worry about it. She just lives across the street. I can just walk. Besides, I ate a bunch of extra calories today, and I need to burn them off."

"Well, okay." She said suspiciously. "Do you have your cell phone?"

"Yep." I replied as I took it out of my pocket and held it up. "You can call me if you need me."

"What time will you be home?"

"Probably around 8:00. I'll call if it takes longer than expected." I smiled to add effect.

"Well, okay. I guess I'll see you then." I walked up and gave her a hug and a kiss and went out the door. I was surprised at how realistic I sounded. I was impressed with myself.

The sidewalks were long, empty, and dark. Thank God that Degrassi was only like a block away from my house because if it wasn't, I would probably run back in my house like a chicken. To tell you the truth, I was actually a little bit scared. I mean, a fifteen year old girl walking by herself when it's almost dark? Being mugged is a possibility.

I took my phone out and checked the time. It was already 5:56 and I had a ways to go to get to Degrassi. I know I should be walking faster, considering the idea of me getting jumped, but my mind was preoccupied. I kept thinking about how much I liked Eli, how much he liked me, and how much my parents hated him. For the day that I've known him, I figured out he's great guy, and I really hope that in time my family accepts him. "Shit." I said to myself. "He's probably already there, waiting for me."

So that was when I started running. It was going to make me all sweaty and nasty for my date, but Eli was worth it. As I was running though, my phone fell out of my pocket and it was vibrating on the ground. I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" I said.

"Trying to stand me up or something?" Eli asked sarcastically.

"That's exactly what I was trying to do. How'd you guess?" I laughed.

"Where are you? I'll come pick you up where you are."

"By the Circle K." I said embarrassedly.

"You're just barely there? When did you leave your house? Just now?"

"No, actually I left it fifteen minutes ago." He laughed at me through the phone. "I know, I'm really slow. I was just preoccupied."

"About what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Eli."

"I know, I'm just messing with you." He chuckled. "I'm almost there, okay?"

"'Kay." I paused. "Just stay on the phone, though. It makes me nervous to be standing here by myself when it's almost dark."

"Okay." He said, and I thought I heard him laugh.

"I know, you're probably smirking through the phone, but…"

He stopped me. "No, Gabby, I think it's cute."

I grinned. "Thanks."

"Now look behind you." He said. So I turned around, and as I did, I saw the bright lights of his hearse coming up behind me. "Now get in the car." He said with a chuckle.

I hung up my phone, walked over to the passenger door, and got in. "Hey." I said as I closed the door. "Thanks for not making fun of me."

"Who said I wasn't going to?" he said with a smirk.

"I should've known." I smiled and he grabbed my hand.

"Ready to go?" I nodded and Eli started driving again. "So, what are you expecting?" he asked.

"I'm expecting that you have an awesome date planned. And that we're gonna have a great time. I think it's gonna be one of the more memorable nights I'll have here in Toronto."

"That's exactly what I hoped you'd expect." He squeezed my hand. "And I promise it will live up to your expectations."

I smiled. "You know exactly how to cheer a girl up." I looked up at him. "My family doesn't know what they're talking about."

"Hopefully, eventually they'll know that I was just trying to stick up for my friends when I did what I did to Fitz. I am going to try so hard to get their approval."

"Eli, we _have _only known each other for a day. You'll get their approval, I promise. You just need to give them some time."

He nodded and smiled at me. "Looks like we're here." Eli said as he stopped the car and pointed at a small park. There was a blanket laid out with a picnic basket on top of it, the trees were decorated with lights, and there was even a violin player.

"Oh my God, Eli, this is…this is amazing."

He turned off his car, got out, and opened my door for me. "I thought you'd like it." He said as he held his hand out to me.

I took his hand and he led me to the place where the picnic was set up. We both sat on top of the blanket and the violin player started setting up the plates and food. "Thanks, Adam." Eli told the violin player.

"No problem, Eli." He replied back.

"Oh, Gabby, I forgot to introduce you and Adam." He looked from me to Adam and back. "Adam, Gabrielle. Gabrielle, Adam." He paused. "Adam goes to Degrassi too. He's in grade 10."

"Yeah, I think I saw him at lunch today." I replied. "Nice to meet you, Adam." He shook my hand.

"The pleasure is mine." He said, and went back to playing the violin.

"So how did you do all this, Eli?" I asked.

"I had help from Google and Adam." He looked into my eyes. "I wanted our date to be perfect."

I blushed. "I'm starting to think that Toronto isn't gonna be so bad." He pulled me into his arms.

"Guys, I have to go. My mom doesn't know I'm here." Adam told us.

"Okay, thanks, Adam." Eli replied. "See you tomorrow." And Adam started running back towards his house. Eli and I were completely alone, or so we thought.

Eli released me from his grasp and we started eating the spaghetti Eli and Adam had made. "This is really the best date I've ever been on, Eli." I smiled and he grabbed my hand.

"Me too, Gabby. Me too."

Then, suddenly, I heard footsteps. "What was that?" Eli asked.

"I turned around and scanned the park. "I don't know. It's probably just a squirrel."

He looked around again."Oh, yeah, it probably is."

But then out of nowhere, someone stepped out of the shadows. "Well, well, well." They said. "Looks like someone hasn't been listening to their mommy."

I looked behind us. "Fitz, what are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"Your mom heard you talking to Goldsworthy on the phone in your room. So she told me to come investigate. She knew what you were up to, Gabrielle."

"Fitz, just get out of here." Eli stood up. "Gabrielle's not doing anything wrong."

"Yeah, she is." Fitz glared at me. "She's not obeying the family's wishes." Fitz walked up to me.

"Get away from her." Eli intruded.

"I'm just here to take her home. If she leaves, there'll be no trouble."

"I'm not going with you, Fitz. I'm staying with Eli." I said.

"I'm going to give you one last chance, cousin." He glared at me. "Let's go, so you can just get grounded, and be get it over with it."

"No." I stood my ground.

"Oh really?" Fitz glared at Eli. "Then I guess we're gonna have to do things the hard way." Fitz threatened and then punched me in the face.

"Shit!" I yelled, holding my blood-gushing nose, half-unconscious.

"What the hell, Fitz?" Eli rushed over to help me. "What did you just do?"

"I'm going to make you stay away from my cousin for good." Fitz got out his phone and called 911. "Hello? There was a fight at the park by Degrassi Community School. A girl is severely injured. Come quick!"

"Fitz, what the hell are you doing?" Eli asked worriedly.

And that was the last thing I remembered before I went unconscious.

**Eli's POV**

"Fitz, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled again.

"Giving you what you deserve." Fitz replied. He walked over to me and threw me into the nearest tree. I held my head, noticing it had a deep gash in it. My body felt numb.

But despite all the pain, I ran back over to Gabrielle, blood still coming from my head, doing whatever I could to wake her up. "Gabby, come on. Wake up. Please. Please wake up." I said, and kept repeating it. "Come on, Gabby, wake up for me."

Then suddenly the cops showed up. "What the hell happened here?" one of them asked.

"I saw this man punch my cousin until she became unconscious." Fitz pointed to me.

"What are you talking about, Fitz?" I asked angrily. "You were the one that…"

He interrupted me. "So I broke up the fight."

"What? No that…" I stuttered. "He's lying, officer. He was the one that hurt her. Look at my head! He threw me against that tree! You have to believe me!" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, young man, but you're gonna have to come with us." The officer said while he handcuffed my hands.

"But I…" He interrupted me.

"You have the right to remain silent." The officer told me as he walked me to the police cruiser and pushed me inside.

"Déjà vu, Eli, right?" Fitz yelled from across the park. "Déjà vu."

**So…intense right? But don't worry, nothing happens to Eli. Oops: spoiler alert. Okay, so how did you guys like this chapter? The next chapter is going to be even more intense. Because intensity is the best! Comment and review please! I will post chapter 4 soon!**

**Oh yeah, and about the contest. It's like a contest where a character you make up could get put in Love, Hate, and Lies at Degrassi. So just post a description and synopsis about your character in the comment box and the most awesomest character will get put in the story. **

**Comment, Comment, Comment, Review, Review, Review! Comment and Review if you love Munro Chambers! OMG, did you guys watch the latest Degrassi! It was so intense. Munro is such a good actor, like I almost cried it was so sad. **

**So comment, read, and review! Remember, it could be you in the story if you enter the contest! Yay! Thanks again for supporting me guys! You are my inspiration! -Gabby**


	4. Chapter 4: My First Trip to the Slammer

**Hey everyone again! Sorry it took me almost three weeks to post this chapter. School started back up again and I've been really busy with sports and stuff, but I love you all which is why I'm still gonna write the story. So, this chapter is gonna mostly be about…I would tell you but that'd ruin the surprise, so you'll have to read on! Comment and review! Love Gabby**

Chapter 4: My First Trip to the Slammer

**Eli's POV**

The police cruiser was cold and dark, and it had un-cushioned seats. The only thing on my mind was what was coming. I had no idea what was going to happen…to me…_or _to Gabrielle.

I mean, what the hell was Fitz thinking? He knocks out his own cousin and blames me? I didn't know what he had planned, but I knew it was something bad. _Really _bad.

"We're on our way to the police station." One of the cops turned around and told me. "We'll start the questioning there."

"Officer, you've got to believe me. I wasn't the one that hit Gabrielle. It was Fitz; I was the one that was trying to protect her from him." I said as I touched the bloody gash on my head that Fitz gave me. "He is trying to frame me!"

"Tell it to the judge." The cop replied and took a bite of his donut.

"What? You mean I'm going to have to go to court?" I asked worriedly.

"You have the right to remain silent." The cop replied. "I suggest you do that so you don't get double the time for arguing with a cop."

"But…" I started, but then stopped so I wouldn't piss the cops off anymore than I already had.

"So what exactly happened back there?" the cop that was driving asked the one in the passenger seat.

"Emo boy back there knocked his girlfriend unconscious. Such a pretty girl; I don't know why anyone would do that. Her cousin saved her so he couldn't have done worse."

That was when I started to feel my blood boil. I admit that I was angry before, but now I was just outright enraged; At Fitz, at the cops, and at myself for not stopping all this before it happened.

The cops finally stopped talking when we got to the station. They turned off the car, got out, and the jackass one opened my door. "We're here. Get out." He said.

I willingly obeyed, even though I really didn't want to. "What's going to happen?" I asked.

"You'll be told to tell your side of the story, and then we'll decide if you're going to be spending the night here tonight." I gulped unnoticeably, and the cop led me inside the station. "Empty your pockets. You'll get your stuff back if you really _are _innocent."

I again did what he said. "Don't I get a phone call?" I asked.

"After the questioning." He replied. Then he grabbed my shoulder and walked me to a jail cell.

"Where the hell…?" the cop stopped me.

"Let's just say that this is your temporary bedroom." I glared at him, and he pushed me inside. "We'll come get you at 3:00." Then he closed the cell and locked it.

"Shit." I muttered to myself. I looked at the clock on the wall, and it said it was only 10:00 p.m. What the hell was I gonna do for 5 hours?

I looked around the jail cell again, but the only things there were a toilet, a sink, and a cot. So I walked over to the cot and fell asleep as fast as I laid down.

I awoke to the sound of a voice. I sat up, and looked at the clock again. It said it was 2:21, so that meant that I would be taken into questioning soon.

But then I heard the voice again, and I realized that it was a familiar voice, so I focused in on it. "Is Elijah Goldsworthy here?" they asked.

And the cop said, "Yes, why?"

"I want to see him." The voice again said. "It's really important." But then the conversation stopped, and I couldn't hear anything anymore.

I lay back down on my cot and closed my eyes. I didn't want to admit it, but I was actually kind of worried. Worried for me _and _for Gabrielle.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming toward my cell. "You have a visitor." The jackass cop told me. I nodded and got up off the cot.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Eli!" Gabrielle yelled as she stood in front of the bars of the jail cell. Her nose was bandaged and she was covered in bruises.

"Don't be sorry, Gabrielle. The only thing that matters is that you're okay." I stuck my hand out between the bars and she held it. "What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing important." She replied. "I was just unconscious for a few hours and my nose is broken."

"I'm so sorry." I looked into her eyes. "I could've stopped this. I could've stopped Fitz before he got the chance to do any of this."

"No, Eli, Fitz will get what he deserves. I promise."

"How? He can never take back what he did to you."

"I'm taking him to court." She said.

"But everyone thinks I hit you. They'll believe Fitz."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm the victim, and I remember what happened. So if they don't believe _me_, screw them." I looked at the ground. "Seriously, Eli, who do you think they're gonna believe? My bastard cousin who's already been arrested, is currently going to court for having the fake i.d., and has hurt and harassed almost all the kids at Degrassi? Or me, the innocent girl who was knocked unconscious and whose face is now messed up?"

"You're still the prettiest girl I've ever seen." I said, trying to lighten the mood. She grinned and I could've sworn that her cheeks turned red.

"Thanks." Gabrielle squeezed my hand. "So how am I gonna get you out of this?"

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know." I looked back up at her. "Fitz played his cards well."

She paused and put her finger to her head. "I have an idea." She said with a grin on her face.

"Gabby, what are you gonna do? Bust me out of the slammer?" I said sarcastically. "And no matter how good of an idea that is, that cop is standing right there so you really couldn't…"

She put her finger to my lips through the bars and said, "Eli, just stop talking." She grinned.

But then she started walking towards the exit. "Gabby, where are you going?"

She raised her eyebrows and walked over to the cops. "Hello, officers, I'd like to take Elijah Goldsworthy home."

"I'm sorry, miss, but I'm afraid that won't be possible. He still has to be questioned." One cop said.

"No, officer, you don't understand. Iam _Gabrielle Fitzgerald_. The girl that he supposedly hit, as you can see from my face. But guess what? I saw who hit me and I remember who it was." She looked up at him. "You can say anything you want, but it was _not_ Eli."

"Well, then who was it?" the cop glared at me suspiciously.

"Mark Fitzgerald. My cousin. He lied about the whole thing." I said while the cop crossed his arms. "Eli and I were on a date, and he crashed it because he doesn't want me going out with Eli."

"And why is that?" Another cop stood up.

"Because Eli was the only one at school that had the nerve to stand up to him. My cousin has bullied and hurt almost all the kids at Degrassi, and he's just mad because he doesn't scare Eli." The cops stared at me. "And also because Eli busted him for having a fake I.D."

"So, what are you saying?"

I looked up at the cops. "I'm saying that Eli is innocent and that my cousin hit me and blamed it on Eli." The cop was speechless. "Just look at the back of his head. Before I went unconscious, the last thing I remember happening is Fitz throwing Eli into a tree."

"Well, I'll go get the sheriff." The cop said. Gabrielle looked at him confusedly. "You put up a good fight, little girl. Maybe your boyfriend here _will _get to go home tonight." The cop grinned at her and then started walking down the hallway. The other cop followed.

Gabrielle walked back over to me. "Looks like you owe me, Goldsworthy." She smirked.

"Looks like I do." I looked at my hands. "But how will I repay you?"

"I have an idea." She smiled deviously. "Can your head fit through the bars?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Just try it." She insisted.

So I turned and twisted my head and tried to squeeze it through the bars. "Ouch!" I shouted as I hit my face on the metal. Gabrielle chuckled. "Looks like I can't do it." I said with a smirk.

"Then just follow my lead." She said as her face inched closer and closer to the bars of the cell. So I did as she said and inched my face closer to the bars.

Our lips crushed together, and we kissed through the jail cell. It was a symbol that nothing or no one could keep us apart; just like the jail cell couldn't separate us.

We finally parted, even though I didn't want the kiss to end. "Wasn't that the most romantic moment ever?" she asked excitedly. "Wasn't I such a genius, Eli? I thought up the whole 'first kiss in jail, separated by the cell' thing on my way over here."

"Wow." was the only word that managed to come out of my mouth. "That was…that was…." Gabrielle's smile faded. "Amazing." I said, and her smile returned.

"So I was thinking…." Gabrielle was interrupted.

The cop came walking back over to my cell. "The sheriff said that you could go home tonight." He glared at me. "Your dad is coming to pick you up."

"YESSSS!" I shouted.

Gabrielle took out her phone. "Well, I guess I'd better get going. I'll see you later, Eli." She said.

"Wait." I grabbed her hand. She looked back. "I'll call you."

She nodded and started walking towards the exit. Gabrielle looked back one last time and blew a kiss. Then I caught it, and the cop unlocked the cell.

When I was set free, all I knew was that if I ever had to go to the slammer again, I hoped it'd be like it was tonight.

**Sooo…how was it? Did you like it? Sorry if the beginning kind of dragged on, but it did get better at the end. Every story needs some filler chapters, right? And I'm really sorry again that it took me so long to update. I hope to update a chapter every Sunday, but I'm doing the best I can, so please be patient. And sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than usual. I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer.**

**CONTEST DETAILS: A chance at having your own character in Love, Hate, and Lies at Degrassi. So just make up a character with name, age, description, and everything and put your entry in the comment box or in a private message to me. Many will enter, one will win. LOL. **

**So, love you guys! Read, comment, and review! The next chapter will be more intense. Rejoice Eclare fans! You will partially get your wish of having Eclare in the story. Love Gabby.**

**Comment and review if you love Munro Chambers!**

**COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: What I've Always Wanted

**Hey everyone again! So, I felt really bad for making you guys wait like three weeks, so I decided to post another chapter of the story. I know that the last chapter was kind of just a filler chapter again, so I am determined to make this chapter more intense than every other one. So, comment and review! Love Gabby**

Chapter 5: You Always Know How to Make it Up to Me

**Gabrielle's POV**

_Two Weeks Later_

So, let's look at the good things that have happened so far these past two weeks. My nose is almost all the way healed, Fitz got arrested, and Eli and I are still together. But for as many good things that have happened, there is just as many bad. The biggest one, though, is that Eli and I can't go public. My family hates him, and we have to keep _us _a secret.

As I walked through the hallways of Degrassi, starting my third week of school, everyone stared, but not for the reasons that I'd like. When I'd walk past a group of people, they'd turn to each other and whisper.

And to tell you the truth, it was really annoying. My first day in Toronto was a disaster, and now that incident is practically how people identify me, instead of with my name.

When I finally reached my locker, Eli was leaning on it, waiting for me. "Missed you this weekend." He said. "No calls, texts, or anything?" He smirked.

"Sorry, my parents are suspicious." I looked up at him. "They've been monitoring my phone."

"Are you serious?" I nodded.

"I wish I wasn't. They're being crazy."

He grabbed my hand. "Well, I'll do anything to be with you. I guess we'll just have to stay together the hard way."

"I know, but they're being ridiculous, Eli!" I let go of his hand. "Why can't they just let us be happy? After everything we've been through, how can't they know you're not the guy they think you are?"

He shrugged. "Gabby, just don't worry about it. We'll convince them in time. I promise." I started chuckling. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said. "I just never thought there'd be a day where _you'd _have to calm _me _down." He laughed.

Then suddenly, the bell rang. "Come on, I'll walk you to class." Eli told me. I shut my locker, he grabbed my hand, and we ran to class.

People at school knew that we were together, and with Fitz gone, we just trusted that they'd keep our little secret.

When we reached my first period class, Eli gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and then he ran off to his first class.

First, second, third, and fourth period went by _so _damn slowly. All I really cared about was getting to see Eli, so I'd been looking forward to lunch all day.

Surprisingly, Eli was not waiting for me by my locker, so I just decided to start walking to the cafeteria by myself. But when I got there, Eli was not sitting at our usual table either, and I started to worry.

Then as I stood in the middle of the cafeteria, looking like a loner, my pocket vibrated. I took out my phone, and it said I had **1 New Message**. I opened it, and it said 'meet me in the parking lot ASAP. I'm waiting by my car. –Eli' I had no idea what he was up to, but I knew it was going to be fun.

So I casually walked out of the cafeteria, and went out the school's back doors that led to the parking lot. Eli was standing there, just like he said, leaning on his hearse. He waved at me and smiled his perfect crooked grin.

I ran over to him like a little girl running in a candy shop. He opened his arms up and held me in his arms. "Where were you?" I asked. "I was starting to think that you ditched me."

"Then my plan was successful." He smirked and I glared at him. "I just thought you needed a day off. I know you've been really stressed lately, and I just thought a day of hooky would be fun."

I smiled at him, and he broke the hug. "I'd like that." I said. "So what do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise." He replied with a grin.

"Ooh, another surprise. Hopefully this one doesn't involve violence and jail cells." I told him humorously.

"What good of a day off would it be without those?" he asked sarcastically. "Don't worry, Gabby, it's gonna be perfect."

"I believe you. You don't have to convince me." I smiled.

"Just get in the car." He ordered with a smirk.

"Your wish is my command." He opened the passenger door for me and playfully pushed me inside. Then he closed the door, and got in on his side.

"Buckle up." He said. "I refuse to be responsible for your stupidity." I smiled and did as he told me. After that he revved the engine and we started driving.

At first, there was an awkward silence once again, like when I rode with him on my infamous first day. "So…" I started, trying to break the silence. "I have to be home by 4:00."

Eli glared at me. "You worry too much, Gabby." He grabbed my hand. "Today is going to be pure fun, and nothing can stop it." The car sped up. "Just lighten up, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay." Eli smiled. "I'm just nervous that my parents will find out about us."

When I said this, his smile faded. "Just shut up about all this right now, all right?"

"But…" he stopped me.

"Shut up! Gabby! I'm tired of you worrying all the time. I didn't plan all of this so all you could do was name all the 'what ifs'! I…" I stopped his tantrum by quickly pressing my lips to his.

Then our lips parted. "I'm sorry, okay? I promise I'm done with all that for now. These next few hours will be all about you and me." He smiled. "But God, Eli, what was that all about? Boy PMS-ing much?" I joked.

"Ha-ha-ha." He replied sarcastically. "It happens to all guys once in a while."

I laughed to myself. "Of course it does." I told him humorously. "Of course it does."

He chuckled, and slowed the car down a little. "Looks like we're here." Eli said as we stopped in the parking lot of one of my favorite places they had had back in California.

"Oh my God, Eli! How did you know that I loved Gladiators? They're literally the best paintball place in the country!"

"I asked around a little bit. Someone called Lanie sound familiar?"

My grin then suddenly turned into a big smile. "Aww, you're the best, Eli!" I almost yelled.

He turned off the hearse, got out, and opened my door for me. "Are you ready to get schooled Fitzy?" Eli asked, calling me by my hated last-name-nickname.

I glared at him. "More ready than ever, Goldsworthy." I replied as I got out of the car and closed the door. "You're literally not going to know what hit you."

He chuckled. "I'm strangely excited." I smiled and he grabbed my hand. Then we walked across the parking lot and into Gladiators Paintball.

**Eli's POV**

I had had today planned out for the past week, and I'd been looking forward to it for a while. I mean, Gabrielle needed a day off. She needed a day of fun and romance, without stress or worries, and I knew that paintball would be the perfect idea.

I checked us in for our reservations and they gave both Gabby and I those annoying paper wristbands, and me being the amazing gentleman I am, helped her put hers on.

"Eli, what time does our game start?" Gabrielle asked.

"12:20, why?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just have this…this craving."

"What?" I asked. "We can get lunch at the food court later if you want."

"No, not that kind of craving." She smiled deviously. "The craving to shoot you with a paintball."

I smirked. "Oh really?" She nodded. "Well, if I camouflage myself really well, you won't be able to find me."

"Is that a challenge, Goldsworthy?"

"Hmm." I replied. "Maybe it is."

She bit her lip. "Well…" she was cut off.

"Goldsworthy, party of two?" the worker called. "It's time for your game. Come get your guns and equipment."

Gabby grinned at me. "Race you." She teased.

"It's not a race if I win." I smirked again, and she started running towards the 'loading room'. But to my surprise, she called my bluff and beat me.

Once we both got our vests, guns, and goggles, they let us go onto the battlefield. "Catch me if you can, Eli." Gabby said, and then started running across the room.

The room was dark and there were black lights everywhere. While I was looking around though, I got hit. "Damn it, Gabby. What the hell?"

"What? I'm not Gabby. No, I'm Carl." My shooter said. "I'm just trying to play the game."

"Oh, no, it's cool. I'm just trying to hide from my girlfriend."

Carl made a face. "I know how you feel, dude. I know how you feel."

"Thanks, man." I said.

"Hey, how about we make an alliance? You don't shoot me, I don't shoot you, and I'll help you hide from your girlfriend."

I thought about it. "So Carl, if we do this, I get a free shot at you, though, since you shot me?"

"Dude, is that really necessary?" he asked.

"Yep, kind of."

"Fine, then. Just warn me when you're gonna do it though, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Carl." I replied. "Whatever you say." Then I shot him, and he dramatically fell to the floor.

He got up off the floor. "Hey! I thought you were gonna warn me!"

"Sorry man, I forgot."

"It's okay dude, we're cool." Carl stuck his fist out, trying to do the fist pump, so I went along with it. "So what's your name, man?"

"Eli." I said, then started walking the other way, trying to get away from him.

"Where you going, Eli?" Carl asked.

"Damn it." I muttered to myself. He had found out about my plan. Then suddenly, I felt a hard pain in my left shoulder. "What the hell, Carl?" I turned to him. "The alliance is off!"

"That wasn't me, man."

"You don't need to lie. What do you seriously think I'm gonna do to you?" I asked.

"Um I…" He was cut off.

"Surprise, Eli!" a voice said as I felt someone jump on my back. "Told you I'd find you." Then I immediately knew who it was.

I looked back. "Shit, Gabby. How did you know where I was?"

She smirked. "I told you that Gladiators was one of my favorite places. I know this room up and down. They're all the same."

"Dude, Eli, is that your girlfriend?" Carl asked. I nodded. "Why were you trying to hide from her, man? She's H-O-T."

"I can spell, you little douche-bag." Gabby said jokingly.

"Hey!" Carl exclaimed. "I was just trying to be…" She cut him off.

"But thanks anyway for the compliment." Gabby grabbed my hand. "Come on, Eli, I want to show you something."

"Sorry, Carl, gotta go." I told him.

"Give me details, Eli. Details!"

"Well that was interesting." Gabby said sarcastically. "Who was that little kid?"

"Oh, just some kid that shot me. He was just trying to make a friend."

"But why did you tell him you were trying to hide from me?" She glared at me.

"Because I knew that your paintball gun was armed and ready." She grinned. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"I just wanted to take you to my favorite spot in the room. I hide here all the time, and no one can ever find me. So I thought we could go over there and talk."

"Sounds cool." I said. "I just hope I don't get shot anymore." Gabby smiled.

"I can't guarantee that." She squeezed my hand.

We kept walking, and finally we reached a small, flat area behind fake bushes and trees. "Is this it?" I asked.

She nodded. "If you ever need some air when you're playing paintball, this is the place to come." She sat down and patted the spot next to her, so I sat down too.

"So…" I started. Then there was silence. "Um…"

Gabby looked at the ground. "I just wanted to thank you, Eli." I grabbed her hand.

"For what?" I asked.

"For standing by me after everything that's happened because of our relationship, for making me laugh, for always cheering me up, for teaching me how to do that cute smirk you do, and just for everything you've done for me in general. Especially for planning out this day. You're right, Eli, today _has _been perfect, and fun, and amazing."

I blushed. "You don't have to thank me, Gabby. I did it because I wanted to."

"I know, I just…" I cut her off.

I inched closer to her. "This would've been the perfect time to have our first kiss. Too bad that we already had it, though…through a jail cell." I smirked.

"Oh, yeah, that was really romantic." She said sarcastically. "Maybe if we reenact it, we can say that this was our first kiss."

"Hmm." I replied. "Let's say we _did _do that. How would it be any different?"

"I don't know." She moved closer to me. "There's not a metal bar separating us this time." Our lips moved closer together. "And we're not being watched this time."

Our lips grew closer and closer until they finally met. We sat there, in the middle of the dark, empty room of Gladiators Paintball. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my hands around her waist. It really beat our _first-_first kiss.

"Ow!" Gabby yelled as she pulled away.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think we just got hit with a paintball." She looked around and behind where we were sitting. And sure enough, there was a big yellow paint-splotch on her shoulder.

"He-he-he-he-he." Someone teased. I got up and looked behind the bushes. But not to my surprise, there was Carl, lying on the ground, 'camouflaging'.

"Dude, what the hell, Carl?" I asked.

"Get a room!" he replied.

"How did you find us?"

"Followed you. Why?"

I glared at him. "Are you serious, man?" He nodded. "You know, just go. Just go, Carl." I said as I pushed him away from where Gabby and I were sitting.

I looked back at Gabby, who was rubbing her shoulder where she was shot. "That kid really is a douche-bag." She chuckled.

"I'm sorry." I told her.

She walked back over to me. "Don't be sorry, Eli. He made today even more fun." I smiled, and she again wrapped her arms around my neck and our lips met.

"Guys, clear out. Didn't you hear the 'game session is over' warning?" one of the workers told us when we were once again interrupted. "Nope, I guess you didn't."

"Sorry." I told the worker embarrassedly.

"Don't worry about it. No wonder you didn't hear the warning." The worker smirked. "I suggest you leave now, though, unless you want to get 'escorted' out by security."

He chuckled. "Thanks." I replied. Then I turned to Gabby. "We'd probably better get going."

She took out her phone and checked the time. "Yeah, I know. It's almost 3:45."

I grabbed her hand and we went and put our equipment and guns away. Then we finished paying and walked back out to the parking lot and got in my hearse.

**Gabrielle's POV**

Eli blasted the car's speakers with punk rock music as he drove me home. "How do you listen to this?" I asked. "You'll be deaf before you turn twenty-five."

"You just get used to it after a while." He replied as he again grabbed my hand.

"Touché." I turned the stereo down a little bit. "Touché."

"So…" Eli started.

"So…" I looked up at him. "Today was really great. I'm so glad that you did all of this."

"I did it all for you, Gabby." He squeezed my hand. "I'm glad you had fun."

"You know that you've made the move to Toronto less unbearable, right?"

"I hoped I had a little bit of impact." He smirked.

"Well, thanks again, Eli." I grinned at him.

Then, the car suddenly stopped a block from my house. "You're not being serious, are you, Eli?" I asked him. "You're gonna make your poor, little, girlfriend walk all the way to her house."

"I'll drive you if you want." He looked apologetic. "I just thought it'd be safer."

"Don't worry, Eli. I'm just messing with you." The seriousness faded from his face.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. "See you tomorrow." Eli said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"'Kay." I replied, and started walking back to my house.

When I opened the front door, though, my whole family was sitting in the living room, like they were waiting for me or something. My mom got up from the couch. "Where have you been, Gabrielle?"

"I was just at school." I lied. "I went to the library to finish up some homework."

She didn't look convinced. "Okay, I'm going to give you another chance." She glared at me. "Tell me where you were."

"I told you, Mom. I'm telling the truth."

"Your teachers called and said you missed all of your after-lunch classes. I know you were with that Goldsworthy kid."

My eyes widened, like they always did when I got busted. "No I wasn't." I pushed.

"Well, until this Eli Goldsworthy phase passes, I'm pulling you out of Degrassi."

**Soo….how did you guys like this chapter? There was supposed to be more, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer, so EClare fans, get ready for the next chapter. The contest is still going on BTW, so you can still submit. Comment and review if you love Degrassi! Comment and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Time Won't Heal their Hearts

**Hey everyone! I'm so excited that we've gotten to Chapter 6! I couldn't have done all of this without you guys, so thanks again. I know I said last chapter was gonna be really intense, even though, it didn't get intense until the very end, but it was supposed to be longer, and I just couldn't make you guys wait any longer. So Chapter 6 is the turning point of the story! INTENSITY! Also, EClare fans tune in. You'll be happy with this chapter. Once again, this chapter is FULL of INTENSITY!**

Chapter 6: I Guess Time Won't Heal Their Hearts

**Eli's POV**

Are perfect days always followed by miserable weeks? For me they always do; I guess happiness isn't a possibility for me anymore after what happened with Julia.

A whole week. A whole week she's been gone, and I'm starting to lose my mind. I literally have no idea what's going on since her parents won't let her call or text me. She could be sick, hurt, or even worse and I wouldn't even know.

I really don't know why they hate me. I mean, how could Gabby's parents believe Fitz instead of me? No matter how much I want it, though, I don't have the answer to that question.

I lean on her locker again today, like I always do, only hoping that she'll show up today. But my thoughts are interrupted when I run into someone. "Oh, hey, Eli." My best friend, Adam, said as he adjusted the beanie on his head. "How is it going?" he asked, referring to my Gabrielle Fitzgerald-related-depression.

"Not good, man." I looked up at him. "Not good."

"Is she gonna come back?"

"Adam, to tell you the truth, I have absolutely no idea." I crossed my arms. "I haven't heard from her since we went to Gladiators last week."

"You could file a police report if you're desperate enough."

"I can't do that."

Adam looked at me puzzledly. "Why?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Because I have a feeling that her parents are just trying to piss me off. And if Ifile a police report, _I'll _be pissing _them_ off, and that's exactly the opposite of what I'm trying to do."

"I guess you have a point." Adam looked back up at me. "So what are you gonna do?"

"All I _can _do is hope for the best." I stood up straight, off of Gabby's locker, and started walking to my first hour, English, even though the bell wouldn't ring for another five minutes.

"If you need a friend, Eli…" Adam started.

"I know, Adam, I'll come find you." I replied, my feet not slowing down. Now, for the seventh school day in a row, I walked by myself to class in silence.

When I finally got to English, the bell rung right after I sat down in my seat. "Well, looks like you're on a roll, Mr. Goldsworthy. You've been on time for a whole week in a row." My English teacher, Mrs. Dawes teased sarcastically.

"Yep." I said in a monotone. "I guess I am."

"Well class, let's get to work then." Mrs. Dawes ordered. "Look over yesterday's homework with your English partners."

I groaned unnoticeably and Clare turned her desk around to face me. "Hey, Eli." She greeted. I didn't reply. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine." She glared at me like she was unconvinced. "No, really, I am."

"Okay then." She stuck her bottom lip out and pouted. "If you don't want to tell me, I guess that's okay."

"Cool." I replied. "So let's look over each other's homework then."

"I'll just sit here all day, thinking about what's wrong with you." She didn't stop. "Thinking about ways to help you and make you feel better. Even though you won't even give me a hint."

"Fine." I gave in. "This probably means nothing to you, but Gabby hasn't been in school for a whole week and I'm just worried, okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Has she tried communicating with you at all?" Clare asked.

"No."

"Well, then that means she probably doesn't _want _to talk to you, Eli."

"No, Clare, her parents won't _let _her talk to me. It has nothing to do with that."

"Eli, just face it. She's probably with some other guy right now. You've got to admit, she _is _kind of a slut."

"Shut up, Clare. Gabby is not a slut. She would never do that."

"Okay then, Eli. Believe what you want." I glared at her. "If she cared about you she would've called or texted you. She would've done anything she could to see you. And she hasn't, so that kind of says something."

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Eli, I _know. _I've been through this exact same thing. Remember what happened with KC?"

I nodded. "But it's just not like her. She…she just wouldn't."

"Eli, how long have you seriously known her? Two weeks? Three?" My heart dropped. "Eli, you really don't even know her."

"Maybe you're right." I admitted. "I mean, you have been through something like this."

"Trust me, Eli, I _know_." Clare told me.

"But wouldn't she have just broken up with me already?"

She shook her head. "That's the hardest thing for a girl to do. Gabrielle's doing everything to avoid you so you'll just get the idea and leave her alone." I put my head down. Clare could be right; I was just in denial.

Then, suddenly, the bell rang. Clare turned her desk back around and got up. She walked over to me and touched my hand. "You okay, Eli?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She smiled. "Sit with me at lunch?" I nodded and got up from my seat. Clare put her hand on my shoulder. "See you then." She said and then walked out of the classroom.

When it was time for lunch, I was hesitant. I knew Clare had always liked me, so she could just be trying to get in my head, but I decided I would sit with her today because I really had no one else.

As I walked to the cafeteria, I saw some of the student council putting up banners. I walked over and looked closer at them. "What are those for?" I asked.

"Oh, they're just the posters for the Girl's Choice dance." A short, chubby girl with curly, red hair told me.

I looked at her puzzledly. "There's a dance?"

"Yeah, it's on Friday. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it. We announced it like three weeks ago." The girl said.

"Oh." I messed with my bangs. "I guess I was just preoccupied with something else."

"Um, well, if you want tickets…" She started.

"I'll see you around." I told her as I started walking back towards the lunchroom.

She took one last long look at me and said, "Um, okay."

When I finally reached the cafeteria, Clare was sitting by herself at the table that Gabby and I usually sat at. "Eli, over here!" Clare called.

I slowly walked over to the table, memories of the few lunches Gabby and I shared at this table flooding back. "Hey." I greeted her.

"Hey." Clare patted the spot next to her and I sat down. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, nothing." I lied. "I was just looking at the posters the student council was setting up."

She grinned. "For the Girls' Choice Dance?" I nodded embarrassedly. "Are you going?" she asked.

"No." I replied. She looked at me puzzledly. "I don't have a date."

Clare's eyes grew wide and she took advantage of the opportunity I didn't mean to give her. "Well, I don't have a date either." She said. "Maybe we could go together?"

I looked down at the table. "I don't know. If Gabby comes back…" Clare cut me off.

"Eli, just give it up already! She's not coming back. And you can't do anything to change that."

I got up from the table. "You don't know what you're talking about." I started to walk towards the door.

"No, Eli, wait." She pleaded.

I glared at her. "Why should I?"

"I'm sorry. I just…I just got out of control. I didn't mean to say any of that, I swear."

"How can I know that?" I looked at her. "How can I know that you're not just trying to make me forget about Gabby? Clare I know that you've liked me ever since I came here. How can I know if you're just trying to scam me and…and make me like _you_."

"I guess you can't know that."

I glared at her again. "Huh?"

"I said that I guess you can't know that." I looked at her puzzledly. "Eli, yeah I do like you. And maybe I'm hoping that you'll stop liking _her _and fall for me. But I don't mean to hurt you or Gabby. I just want something in my life to go right for once. I mean, after KC and my parents, I just…I just…"

"Clare, just shut up." I cut her off and I quickly pressed my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck, but I didn't move. This was only a sympathy kiss to me: nothing else. If Gabby really wasn't coming back, a sympathy kiss wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

After a few seconds, I broke away. "Whoa." Clare said. "What was…"

I cut her off again. "So, looks like you've got yourself a date to the Girls' Choice Dance."

"Um, cool." She grinned.

Then suddenly, the bell broke the silence. "See you later." I told her.

All Clare could do was nod and smile. Then she waved and let out an "Okay", the smile not once leaving her face.

As I walked to class, my phone vibrated. I ran to the bathroom so I could check it without getting caught. **1 New Message **it said. I slid my phone open, and opened the text message. It said, 'Hey, Eli. Guess what? I stole my phone back from my parents! And they think my Eli-obsession-phase is over, so they're letting me come back to Degrassi. I'm coming back on Thursday, just in time for the dance! Hopefully you don't have a date yet. Don't have too much fun without me! XOXO Gabby'

"Shit." I said. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

**Sorry it took me so long guys! I meant to have this chapter posted a week ago, but I was just so busy and stuff. And sorry this chapter is a little short, it was meant to be attached to the last one but I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer. So…how did you like it? INTENSITY! The next chapter is when the story hits its 'Boiling Point'! So COMMENT AND REVIEW!**

**Lots of luv –Gabby**

**COMMENT AND REVIEW IF YOU WATCHED DEGRASSI ON FRIDAY AND LOVED IT! AND IF YOU DIDN'T, COMMENT AND REVIEW ANYWAYS! LOL**


	7. Chapter 7: When U Hit Your Boiling Point

**Hey everyone! So…it's Chapter 7! I am so so so sorry that it took me like forever to post this chapter, but to make up for it, this chapter is going to be one of the most intense chapters of the story. It starts with Gabby coming back to school and ends with what happens after the Girls' Choice Dance ends. INTENSITY! But since Chapter 3, I haven't got any new reviews and not as many visitors so I'm just worried that you guys aren't liking the story anymore. So, I'd like to have at least 5 new reviews in the next two weeks before I post Chapter 8. Thanks guys! Luv-Gabby**

Chapter 7: When You Hit Your Boiling Point

**Eli's POV**

_Wednesday Night_

Have you ever had everything you've always wanted and then lost it? Well my question is: what happens when you get it back? That's how I feel right now. I feel like I've ruined mine and Gabby's chances of being together. I mean, it only was a sympathy kiss, but Clare won't have a problem with telling the whole school, including Gabby, that it was more.

I lay on my bed in silence, looking up at the ceiling. My room is my place to think; it's where I go to just get away from everything. And as I was in my own little world, I found myself dreading tomorrow morning at school…because Gabby would be there. I found myself dreading what I was looking forward to for the past week. And that made me worry.

So I sat up and grabbed my laptop. It was already on Google, which was my home page, so that's where I stayed. I typed in 'how to tell your girlfriend you kissed someone else', and over 100,000 websites came up. "Damn." I said to myself. "Look at what our world has come to. I guess cheating on your girlfriend isn't as bad as it used to be."

I closed my laptop, discouraged, after finding nothing. Then I grabbed my phone off of my nightstand and checked my messages. '**2 Unread'** my phone said. So I opened them up, only to find they were from the two people I wanted to talk to the least…Clare and Gabby.

Clare's message said, 'I can't stop thinking about you, Eli. After our kiss, it seems like you've been avoiding me. I don't know why, but just text me back as soon as you can. –Clare'.

I decided to call her, to clear up everything that had been going on…and most of all, to keep her quiet. I dialed her number, and waited for her to pick up. _Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…_ "Hello?" Clare finally answered.

"Um, hey, Clare, It's me." I told her inanimately.

"Eli!" she shouted with joy. "I'm so glad you called! You have no idea how scared I was. I thought you'd been avoiding me."

"Well…" I started. "I kind of have."

"Huh?" She was silent for a second. "But I thought you liked me. That's why you kissed me, right? And asked me to the dance?"

"I'm sorry, Clare, I didn't mean to give you mixed signals. I just…I just…" I stopped.

"You just what?"

"Gabby's back. She's coming back to school tomorrow and…"

She stopped me. "I was just a rebound." She asked, not intending it as a question.

"No, Clare, not a rebound. Just…"

Her voice became angry. "Eli, spit it out already. I'm tired of all this shit. If you didn't like me, why the hell did you kiss me then?"

"I saw how much you liked me, and I felt sorry for you." She tried to interrupt me, but I stopped her. "And with Gabby gone, you had me convinced that she was never coming back."

"But…"

"Shut up, Clare! It was _just _a pity kiss. Get that through your big, thick, head!"

"Why'd you call me then, Eli? Why? Just to make me cry or something?" I could tell that she was. "That's not like you. I _know _you. So what's your other motive?"

"I just need you to keep quiet about everything, okay? You can't tell anyone about the kiss, the dance, or this phone call, all right? Especially not Gabby."

"And what are you going to do if I do?" she asked. "I mean, what do I have to lose?"

"Clare, I know you're a good person, unlike me. You don't have it in you to ruin someone's life."

"You have no id…" She stopped herself. "So I guess I don't have a date to the dance anymore?"

"I'm so sorry, Clare. About all of this, but no. I have to go with Gabby."

"I hate you, Eli Goldsworthy." Were Clare's last words before she hung up the phone.

I went to sleep after that, feeling like shit. I felt like such a bad person, and I deserved anything that was coming.

As I was driving Morty the next morning at school, getting ready to park, someone ran in front of my car. "What the hell?" I yelled, slamming on the brakes. "Move out of the damn way!" I was seriously _really _irritated and pissed off. What a great start to this already peachy morning.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The person said sarcastically. "I was just trying to get you to notice I was back."

That was when I realized it. Even though I hadn't seen who the dipshit that ran in front of my hearse was yet, I knew that voice. I didn't even have to look up. "Gabby." I started. "Way to make an entrance." I said with a smirk. "I didn't think you'd be one to put yourself in fatal danger just to piss me off."

She walked over to the passenger seat of Morty and opened the door. "Guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did." She teased as she got in the front seat. "Miss me?"

"Of course I did." I half-lied. "So what was the pulling-you-out-of-school-thing all about anyways?"

"My mom found about our awesome Gladiators date, and she thought that withdrawing me from Degrassi would cure my so-called Eli Goldsworthy obsession."

"Hmm." I let the information absorb. "Eli Goldsworthy obsession?"

"Shut up. You know what I mean." She said as she play-pushed my arm.

"Okay." I replied, unconvinced. "So, have you bought a dress yet? You can't be my date looking like a slore." I said, changing the subject.

"Hell, yeah. I have a new, sexy, dress already laid out on my bed. I bought it a few days ago, even though I wasn't even supposed to know about the dance."

"Figures, typical you." I told her as we finally pulled into my parking space. "Looks like we're here." I smirked. "It took longer than expected to drive three feet."

"I guess that's just what happens when you almost run over someone." Gabby joked as she got out of the car. But I didn't take it as a joke. It made me remember Julia.

"Um, yeah." I tried to laugh as I got out of the car. "Let's not joke about that, okay?"

"I was just kidding, Eli." She batted her eyelashes. "I'm sorry if I offended you or anything."

"Don't worry about it." I reassured her. "You didn't know."

She glared at me. "Didn't know what?"

I didn't want to tell her, especially now at school, so I made up something else. "After I saw Pet Sematary, I was just really freaked out, all right?"

"Oh okay." She replied, believing me so easily. "Eli, I have to go to the front office and get re-registered and everything. Come with me?"

I grabbed her hand. "Sure, of course." And then we walked to the office building, where almost the whole school was, buying last minute dance tickets.

As Gabby was getting her papers and everything, though, we were visited by an unwanted English partner. "Hey, Eli." Clare said as she came up and kissed me.

"Clare, what the hell?" I yelled.

"What, Eli, that wasn't enough for you?" She asked as she was grabbing and kissing me, right in front of Gabby.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gabby pulled both me and Clare out of the front office, into the gazebo.

"Well…" I started, having no idea what to say.

"Damn it, Eli! Tell me what happened between you and her! Friends do not kiss and grope other friends." I was silent. "Eli, before I get even more pissed off than I already am, tell me what happened between you two while I was gone."

"We slept together." Clare butted in. "Eli begged me to, and I tried to stop him, because I knew you two were going out and all, but he insisted. He told me he never wanted to see you again."

Gabby's eyes started to water. "Is that true?" she asked, glaring at me. "Did you really say that?"

"No, Gabby, you have to listen to me. She's not telling the truth."

"Shut up, Eli. She's St. Clare. She wouldn't lie to anyone."

"But, Gabby…"

"But Gabby, what?" Her stare burned my eyes. "You know, what? I don't even want to know. I hope you two burn in hell." And that was when Gabby left me, over a stupid lie.

"Clare, how could you?" I asked. "How could you do this to me? To Gabby?"

She grinned. "You said I didn't have it in me to ruin someone else's life. I just wanted to prove you wrong."

"I can't believe you."

"Well, with Gabby out of the picture, we can be together, right?"

"No, Clare, I will _never _go out with you. If we were the last two people on Earth, and the continuation of mankind depended on it, I would still never be with you. I'd rather die."

Clare's eye twitched, and she left. Thank God. But I had a bigger problem than Clare; I had to find a way to get Gabby back. And I knew that it could be impossible, but I at least had to try. So I texted her, and I said, 'Gabby, please let me explain. Clare is just trying to tear us apart. None of the things she said ever happened. I love you and no one else. Please let me tell you what really went on. If you'll give me another chance, I'll be in the media immersion classroom at lunch. –Eli.'

And so I closed my phone and walked to class with a little bit of hope.

When the lunch bell finally rang, I first rushed to my locker. I had written a poem and gotten a necklace for Gabby a few weeks ago, and I thought that now would be the best time to give them to her. I wasn't trying to bribe her or anything, but girls like mushy stuff and everything, so what did I really have to lose?

I quickly opened and rummaged through the pigsty that's known as my locker. I had kept the poem and necklace in a special spot that was hidden, but in a place where I would still be able to find it. When I finally saw them, I grabbed them and ran to the media immersion room.

I opened the door, and to my surprise, Gabby was already sitting down, waiting for me. "Eli, that was a really great start to your awesome explanation." Gabby said as she air-quoted the word 'explanation'.

"I just had to go to my locker to get something for you." I pleaded. "I thought you'd get here later." I paused. "To tell you the truth, I didn't even think you'd come."

Gabby stood up from the chair. "Well, I'm here, aren't I? So get on with it. I want to go eat my lunch."

"Okay." I sat down, and so did she. I braced myself for what was going to come.

"Start already." She ordered.

"All right." I weaved my hands together. "When you were gone, Clare had me convinced that you weren't coming back."

"Oh my God, you did sleep with her?"

"No, Gabby. I would never do that to you…even if I thought you weren't coming back." I told her genuinely. "What Clare said back there, it was all a lie. I never said that I didn't want to see you again. Every day I would come to school hoping that you'd be there, leaning on my locker."

She smiled, but tried to hide it. "Why would she do that, though?"

"Clare had always had a crush on me, and when I thought you were gone, I kissed her. She was having a really bad day, but it was _only _a sympathy kiss. Nothing more; I swear."

"When?" Gabby looked down at the ground. "When did you kiss her?"

"Monday, I think." I grabbed Gabby's hands.

"But that's when I texted you, to tell you I was coming back."

"I know, I got the message right after it happened. So I avoided her, until last night."

Gabby glared at me. "Last night?"

"I called her, to tell her that it was only a pity kiss, and to tell her to stay away from us."

"Well, that's probably what pissed her off, Eli." She got up and smirked. "You can't kiss a girl, and tell her to stay away from you the next day."

"So you're not mad?"

"Not at you, anymore. Or Clare either, actually. You told me the truth, and that's the hardest thing to do." She pulled me up out of the chair and kissed me passionately.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yep." She paused. "Now what'd you get me?"

"Huh?"

"Out of your locker? That's why you were late? You said you got me something."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." I grabbed the box out of my pocket and gave it to her. "Before you left, I got you this. I was going to give it to you on our date, but I chickened out. And I thought that it might help you take me back."

Gabby opened up the box and smiled. "It's beautiful, Eli. Help me put it on?"

"Sure." I said as I lifted her hair up and clasped the necklace on her neck. "There's a poem in there too. I'm sorry if it's cheesy and all, but…"

She stopped me and started reading it, "Eli, this is…this is… 'Brown hair and hazel eyes were first worn by one I did not recognize; After only one day, though, I knew I wanted to take it slow…' I love it." Gabby came up and hugged me.

"Does this mean you'll still go to the dance with me tomorrow night?"

"Of course." She smiled. "But there's one more thing."

"Anything." I told her. "I'd do anything to get you back."

"Anything?" She asked, and I nodded. "I just want you to promise me that you'll stay away from Clare. I don't want her to come between us."

"Pinky promise." I smirked.

"You're so immature." She broke the hug. "But that's why I love you."

"Me too." I grinned. "I love you too."

"Everything is perfect again. Just like how it used to be." But then the romantic aura was broken by our massive hungers. "So…do you want to go eat lunch now?" Gabby asked.

"Hell, yes." I replied. "Hell, yes." And so we walked to the cafeteria, hand in hand.

**Gabby's POV**

_Friday Evening_

This was my first real dance. Eli was…or shall I say _is,_ now, my first real boyfriend. After my family and I moved to Toronto, I don't know, something within me…just changed. I feel like I've become bolder…more outgoing. And I'm not afraid of anything anymore…except for Eli to leave me.

The dress I had bought was already laid out on my bed. It was red, and strapless, and just perfect. I picked it up and walked over to my mirror, imagining myself wearing it.

So finally, though, I got up the nerve to put it on. And when I did, it looked amazing. My hair was curled, my face fresh; I was ready to go. I just had to wait for my prince charming to come sweep me off my feet…ironically in his dark, black hearse.

"Gabrielle!" my aunt called. "Your date is here!" Yes, I know what you're thinking: 'I thought your aunt hated Eli. I mean, she's Fitz's mom.' Well, you're right and wrong at the same time. This is my other aunt; my dad's sister, that happened to be totally awesome.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second!" I replied as I quickly retrieved and put on my new red heels.

As I walked down the stairs, my aunt snapped a photo of my every step. Eli was standing in the doorway with his mouth wide open when he saw me.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I walked over to Eli. "Hey." I greeted him.

"You look _amazing_." He told me as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks." I smiled. "That's a pretty sexy tux you have on too."

He blushed. "Just give me your hand." He ordered jokingly. "I have something for you."

I obeyed, and he put a red corsage on my wrist. "You know that's just for prom, right?" I asked.

"Shut up." He grinned embarrassedly. "My mom made me bring it. She said it'd be more romantic."

"Thank you, Eli." I said as I hugged him. "You can go ahead and tell your mom she was right. The corsage totally added the romantic effect."

"Good." He smirked. "Are you ready to get going then?"

"More ready than ever." I replied as I grabbed his hand. "Bye, Aunt Linda!" I yelled across the house. "We're gonna head over to the dance!"

"Okay!" she replied while Eli and I walked out to his hearse. He opened the passenger door for me, and I got in.

**I know this chapter is not over, but I'm getting rid of this computer and I feel really bad for making you guys wait so long. So I'm posting this chapter, but I will have the second half posted as soon as I can. Thank you guys so much for understanding! I hoped you liked the first half of the chapter. COMMENT AND REVIEW! –Luv Gabby**


	8. Chapter 7: When U Hit CONT

**I'm soo soo soo sorry it's taken me so long to post! School has just been crazy lately and I haven't had ANY time to write. So I'm soo sorry about making you guys wait this long. I know it's been like six months, but I promise, I will try and post a new chapter at least every three to four weeks. Thanks for still supporting my story! Love you guys! Love Gabby**

Chapter 7: When You Hit Your Boiling Point (CONTINUED)

**Eli's POV**

When Gabby and I were together, in the limo, it seemed as if this Clare-thing had never even happened. And I was thankful for that. Gabby just sat, her head on my shoulder, with me caressing her hand. "You really look beautiful tonight." I told her.

She lifted her head and smiled. "Thanks, Eli."

"No problem." I replied. "I only say things I mean."

Gabby grinned. "I'm so happy that all this drama is over. After everything with Fitz, my parents, Clare…it seemed like our relationship wasn't going to last."

"But it did…" I started.

"I know." She said as she kissed me on the cheek. "And it's only made us stronger."

The limo driver turned to us. "Looks like we're here, kiddos."

"Thanks so much, Dave." I told the driver and gave him a twenty dollar tip.

"You two munchkins have fun now, you hear?"

"Oh, don't worry." Gabby said. "We will."

I got out of the limo first and then opened the door for Gabby, who was laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Munchkins? Kiddos? What are we? Like four?"

"I know, sorry. He's known me since I was little. He probably just doesn't remember how many years have gone by." I smirked.

"It's okay. It's just kind of funny." She replied still chuckling. "So, you ready to go inside?"

"Hell, yeah." I said as I grabbed her hand. And then we ran to the gym.

"Let's take a break." Gabby said while we were dancing. "I'm kind of thirsty."

"Okay." I stood up straight. "There's some punch over there. Do you want me to get you some?"

"No, that's okay, Eli. You just keep dancing. I'll be right back."

"All right. I'll be right here." I replied, not knowing that that might be the last time she'd ever love me again.

I continued dancing, waiting for Gabby, when someone tapped me on the shoulder and said: "Hey, Eli."

"Adam?" I called out as I spun around as quickly as I could. It seemed like I hadn't seen him in forever.

"Guess again." I froze. That was when I realized whose annoying, raspy voice it was.

"Clare? What do you want?" I scanned the whole gym. "Wait, where's Gabby?"

"I don't know." She said suspiciously. "And frankly, I don't care."

I glared at her and repeated my question. "Clare, what do you want?" She eyed me. "I told you I never wanted to speak to you again."

"Well…" she started. "I thought you'd change your mind once you heard what I have to offer."

I looked at her confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"Come with me." She said as she grabbed my hand and led me out of the gym. "You need to break up with her."

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you _need _to."

"Why? What are you gonna do if I don't?"

She led me to the media immersion classroom. "She's a bad influence on you, Eli. It's just something you _have _to do. And then we can be together."

"I don't _have _to do anything, Clare! And we will _never _be together! I'd rather die!"

She opened the door to the classroom. "Well, what about your father, Eli? Would you rather _him _die?" She started laughing hysterically.

My father was all tied up, unconscious, with tape over his whole face. "What the fuck did you do to my dad, Clare?"

"Don't worry, Eli, he was already unconscious when I came and got him. He's an alcoholic, isn't he?" I glared at her. "So him being unconscious is a regular thing for you, right?"

"Go to hell, Clare."

"You only have an hour and a half left, Eli. The clock keeps ticking…and ticking…and ticking."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You have until 10:30 to break up with her. Tell her that you never want to see her again. And that you love me. That everything you told her in the classroom was a lie…And that we really did sleep together."

"And what if I don't?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I've strategically placed all the tape on your father's face. He only has an hour and a half left worth of air. And without air to breathe, he'll suffocate. And you don't want that, do you?"

"Holy shit, you are the biggest psycho I've ever met!" I yelled.

"The clock keeps ticking…and ticking…and ticking…and ticking…"

I cut her off. "Fine, I'll do it." She glared at me. "I'll break up with Gabby. I'll do anything. Just please, let my father live. He's all I have left."

"I will once I see that little bitch run out of the dance bawling her eyes out!" She folded her hands and calmed herself. "Now, Eli, you'd better get started. Time is running out."

She smirked. "Okay." I told her. "Just let me go to the bathroom for a second." She glared at me again. "What? I have to pee!"

"Fine, then. It's _your _time, not _mine._"

I ran out of the media immersion room as fast as I could and rushed to the bathroom. I threw up once I reached the nearest stall. I couldn't believe this was happening. It was all just so overwhelming…so surreal.

I looked at my watch. It read 9:25, so I had barely over an hour to save my father. When I reached the gym, I scanned it for Gabby. And there she was: right where I said I'd be…even though I wasn't there.

That was when she saw me. "Eli!" she called and ran over to me. "Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry." I said bitterly. "I just had something I had to take care of."

Gabby looked at me confusedly. "Oh." She said. "Well did you get it done?"

I paused and braced myself for what was to come. "Gabby, come with me." I grabbed her hand and led her outside of the gym to the gazebo. "We need to talk."

"Eli, what's going on? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Gabby, I'm so sorry about this. Really, I am, but I think we need to break up."

I could see the tears coming to her eyes. "What? Why?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"It's not working." I lied. "We're not right for each other. I just can't see us being together in the future. So it'd just be better if we ended this now. To save each other from even more heartbreak."

Tears started to stream down her face. "B-B-But I thought our rel-rel-ation-ssh-ip was working out perfectly." I wiped the tear from her cheek. "We're stronger than we've ever been."

"No, Gabby. Just…just don't make this harder than it already is. You know I lov…" I stopped myself. "I can't see you anymore. I just can't, okay?"

"You can't or you won't?" She glared at me, tears still falling from her face. "I love you and I know that you love me too, Eli. So what are you really trying to say?"

I searched my mind for the words. Even though they were lies, they still hurt so much. "What I told you…it was all a lie."

Her voice broke. "Wh-wh-at d-d-do yo-you mean?"

"I really did sleep with Clare." When I said that, it felt like my heart dropped out of my body. Saying those specific words felt like I had been stabbed and left on the floor to die. Gabby just looked at me in shock, saying nothing. "Say something, please." I grabbed her hand. "You saying nothing is worse than you yelling the shit out of me."

She was still silent. "Why did you lie to me?" she finally said, but with no emotion at all. "Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

I gulped. "Because I didn't want to hurt you." I let her hand fall. "I stopped loving you a long time ago. I love Clare now."

Now every tear of hers was like a waterfall. "Fuck you, Eli. Fuck you." She said as she ripped off the necklace I had given her and threw it on the ground. "I don't _ever _want to see you _again!_" And those were the last words she said to me before she stormed out of the dance.

That was when the tears started to fall from my face. I stood there, in the gazebo, alone, where I just told the love of my life that I didn't love her anymore. I picked up the necklace and held it to my chest, remembering all of the great times Gabby and I had together.

"Bravo." A voice said in between claps. "Bravo. What a show that was!"

I turned around. "Are you happy now, Clare?" I glared at her. "Now Gabby's never gonna speak to me again! I did exactly what you wanted."

"I know, Eli! I'm soo proud of you." She smiled.

"Now where's my dad?" I asked her, irritated.

"In the media immersion room still. You can go ahead and untie and de-tape him now if you want. He's all yours."

"You're sick, Clare!" I yelled. "You don't even care that you ruined someone's life? That you committed a crime?"

"No, not really." She walked up to me and kissed me. "Not as long as I have what I want."

**Gabby's POV**

My heart was crushed into a million little pieces. I thought that Eli was perfect. I mean, he was sweet, funny, romantic, smart, and not to mention cute. I never would've thought that he'd cheat on me and lie to me about it, though. Especially with Clare. It wasn't like him.

Well, there I was, standing in front of the school, leaning on a tree, alone, like a loser. My eye makeup was all smeared everywhere from crying and my dress had wet spots everywhere from my tears. I thought about calling my parents to come pick me up, but they'd automatically assume that my night was ruined because of Eli, even though it was.

"Why the long face?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I quickly spun around to see who it was. "Oh, I'm just having a bad night, that's all."

"Wanna talk about it?" He sat down on the stairs.

I smiled. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well, I've got time." He smirked.

"Drew, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Remember, I'm that creeper that hit on you the first day of school?"

"Oh yeah!" I chuckled. "It wasn't that creepy, though. It was kind of nice."

"Thanks." He said. "That's what I was going for."

I held my hand out to him for a handshake. "Gabby Fitzgerald. I don't know if you remembered my name or not." I blushed.

"Oh, I remember it." He smiled, and instead of shaking my hand, he held it. "To tell you the truth, I've kind of had a crush on you since I talked to you that first day."

"Oh, really?" I grinned. "Well, thanks."

"And I would've went for it, but I thought you were going out with that Goldsworthy kid."

"Oh, I _was. _But not anymore. That's what this whole thing was about tonight." My eyes started to water again.

"You don't have to talk about it, you know." He said, still holding my hand.

"I know, but I kind of want to. You seem…like a good person." I blushed again.

"Well, thanks." He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"He cheated on me and lied about it." Tears started to fall from my face again. "And it was with Clare Edwards of all people!"

"He's a pretty stupid guy then. Any guy who would do that to a girl like you is stupid."

"Well, you have a way with words." I told Drew, blushing again.

"So I've been told." He smirked.

"I just don't know how to stop thinking about him, you know?" I looked up at him. "I mean, he had such a big effect on me. I can't get him out of my head!"

Drew chuckled. "I know how to get your mind off that stupid Goldsworthy kid."

I grinned at him. "Really? How?"

"Why don't we go back to my place to find out?" He asked flirtily.

I pursed my lips as he grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

**Hey everyone! So…how was it? Intense? I hope to get another chapter out soon! But absolutely no more six month gaps in between, I promise! So please COMMENT AND REVIEW guys! And I'm looking for ideas too about later chapters! Thanks so much!**


End file.
